<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rooftops Extra: Fortress of Solitude by EmbarrassingLivejournalName</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392988">Rooftops Extra: Fortress of Solitude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbarrassingLivejournalName/pseuds/EmbarrassingLivejournalName'>EmbarrassingLivejournalName</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rooftops [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbarrassingLivejournalName/pseuds/EmbarrassingLivejournalName</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is a hard man to impress. Fan comic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rooftops [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rooftops Extra: Fortress of Solitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have been Informed that I can post fan art here via rich text, so let's see if this works! i had intended to post this as a post-script to rooftops, but since that story is taking its sweet damn time, here is a little preview into the future. </p><p>also enjoying how, in order to group this with the original story, i have to make it part of a series, which makes me look WAY more ambitious than i actually am.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>